Welcome to Dissidia!
by Animesaki
Summary: Cosomos has summoned new warriors to aid the battle against Chaos and Light must inrtoduce them. Told from Worrior of Light's POV. Warning: Hints of Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


**A little something in honor of the new Dissidia coming out next week~! I can't wait to get it!**

**I own nothing.**

_**Edit: April 10, 2013; My fellow author and RP buddy Neo the dual keyblade wielder pointed something out to me that I should've done in this fic. SO I made the change for him~!**_

I walked into the Sanctuary where my fellow Cosmos Warriors were waiting, a paper in my hand that had a list of names on it. These names belonged to the new warriors who would be joining us in our battle against Chaos.

I looked at all of them around the room; Firion was seated not too far from me, in fact I was standing right beside him. Terra and Luneth, or the Onion Knight, were sitting next to each other, Cloud and Squall sat at a distance from one another to hide their relationship which was obvious to everyone. We just didn't let on that we all knew because it was amusing to us.

But Bartz and Zidane were grouped up by Squall, holding off their pestering long enough to learn who our new recruits would be. Tidus was sitting next to Cecil showing him something in his hand, something I believed to be a compact of sorts with a picture inside. Clearing my throat I got everyone's attention.

"Lady Cosmos has given me the list of newcomers and they're waiting outside the door as we speak. I will introduce them, they will say where they are from, and we will welcome them graciously." I said.

"We get it! Get ta reading the names!" Tidus said and I shot him a glare that made him shrink back in his seat. I often wondered why he acted younger than Luneth sometimes.

Looking down at the list I read the first name of our new warriors, "Our first one is Kain Highwind, Dragoon." And I saw Cecil's face light up. Firion and Cloud seemed to get confused looks on their faces.

The door opened and in walked a man wearing blue armor that resembled that of a dragon, a lance on his back and his helmet in the crook of his arm so we could see the long blonde hair he tied back in a ponytail and the blue eye that wasn't obscured by his bangs "Hello everyone. My name is Kain, I come from Baron, and I am friends with Cecil." He said with a warm smile.

For some reason I think that smile was particularly for our white haired comrade. And I found myself proven right when I saw Cecil throw himself into Kain's arms once the Dragoon was close enough to him "I missed you so much!" Cecil cried happily. Kain just smiled contently and petted the other's hair making Terra squeal silently.

I cleared my throat again ant the two broke their embrace; Cecil took his seat again while Kain stood behind him holding Cecil's hand over his shoulder "Continuing on, our next warrior is Tifa Lockhart, Martial Arts specialist." I said and a woman walked in.

Long brown hair held at the end by a red tie, a white tank top that showed off her mid section, a black skirt that seemed too short for her held by suspenders, and red-brown eyes that quickly caught sight of who Bartz called 'Chocobo'.

"Cloud! Oh I'm so happy to see you again!" She said throwing herself at him and knocking him to the floor, chair and all.

"I-I'm glad t-to see you too, T-Tifa. Now please get off of me." Cloud choked. That woman had quite a grip round his neck.

She stood and helped the blonde up. Cloud fixed his chair again and sat with a sigh, looking at Squall with an expression that screamed _'Help me!'_

"Damn, talk about well developed." Zidane's sharp tongue strikes (and dooms) him once again.

"What did you say about me monkey boy?" Tifa growled at him.

Zidane held his hands up defensively, not one bit worried, "I just call it like I see it."

"Ignore him Ms. Lockhart." Firion said.

"You got lucky." She growled then turned away from him, a warm smile on her face, "My name is Tifa and I grew up in Nibelheim with Cloud. I live in Midgar now."

Terra gestured for Tifa to go to her, which the other woman obliged to gladly. But I knew Terra did it for two reasons, to save Cloud and she was ecstatic of the idea of not being our only female warrior. Shantoto, doesn't count as a warrior really.

I looked at the paper for the next warrior's name, "Next is Laguna Loire. Military man."

"What?" Squall shouted standing abruptly from his seat.

At the sound of his name a man with dark brown hair falling below his shoulder blades and teal eyes came running in and glomping Squall just as Bartz and Zidane would, "Oh my boy I missed you like you wouldn't believe!"

"Hey Squall! Is this guy your father?" Bartz asked.

"Do I have to answer?" Squall responded.

"Take that as a yes kid." Laguna said standing up again and helping Squall up, "Name's Laguna and I'm from Esthar I guess since that's where I currently live."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Zidane Tribal, and this is Bartz Klauser. We're Squall's best friends." Zidane introduced happily.

Bartz smirked and I knew he was going to do something devious, "And Chocobo over there is Cloud Strife. He's Squall's girlf-"

"Comrade! Nothing more!" Cloud snapped glaring daggers and then some at the mime, fingers twitching to pick up that oversized sword of his.

I think he was tempted to hack at him because of the slip he almost made; it was a running joke between him and Zidane about how Cloud was the "girl" in his and Squall's relationship.

"Anyway," I sighed looking back down at the list "Our next warrior is Yuna Braska, Summoner."

"Are you serious?" Tidus exclaimed looking happier than I guess anyone's seen him.

The door opened and a pretty girl with short brown hair, one green eye and one blue eye walked in smiling brightly "Hello everyone. My name is Yuna and I'm from Spira." She said.

"Yuna!" Tidus ran to her, picked her up and spun her around before setting her back on her feet and hugging her tightly, "Oh I'm so glad you're here. I thought I'd never see you again." I think that was the most serious he's ever been off the battle field.

"If you two are done, we have two more." They went back to where Tidus was originally sitting but he let Yuna take the seat "Next is Vaan." I said and a blonde guy walked in. He didn't mind showing off either.

"Hello. My name is Vaan and I'm from Dalmasca." He said.

I nodded in approval and looked at the final name, "Last but not least, Lightening Farron, and like Cloud, an ex- soldier."

A woman with pink hair walked in and just stood at the back of the room looking at everyone else. No one pressed her to give us the slightest of a background because she didn't seem the type who wanted to make friends. Then Zidane opened his mouth, "Cloud you have a twin sister or something we don't know about?"

I don't blame the blonde for asking such a question, she did look like Cloud and had his stoic personality, but the result of the question was a gun pointed at his head and the tip of a sword under his chin "Cloud, Lightening. Ignore Zidane, he doesn't think before he speaks all the time!" Terra said quickly.

Cloud listened to her well enough and just left the room murmuring he was going to bed. Lightening just put the gun down and snorted, "Reminds me of another dumb blonde I know." She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Zidane took the opportunity and ran out to go to his own room.

Eventually we all went up to our rooms for sleep. I lay in my own bed awake just thinking about whether or not our new recruits would be enough against Chaos and his warriors. Numbers don't win a battle, the heart the numbers have do; still would it be enough? A knock at my door broke my train of thought and I called for whoever it was to enter.

It was Firion, "You're troubled again."

"You can tell." I responded watching as he closed the door made his way to sit by me on my bed "Do you think we're enough now Firion?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. If we wish to win this war we have to put our strengths and hearts together, keep our purposes alive. That's how we have our best chance." He answered.

I put an arm around him and brought him to me, his head resting on my shoulder and his hand on my chest feeling my heartbeat. We heard a muffled cry from one of the rooms next door and Firion laughed, "Looks like Zidane has his "visitor" again."

"As long as he's not revealing anything I don't mind him having Kuja over." I said dully.

"Like he would. You know they hate the fact that their pitted against each other?"

"That maybe, but you never know."

"That's why such a thing as trust between brothers."

I don't know when, but we fell asleep. The next morning with our armors donned and weapons in hand we split into teams so we could find our crystals. Squall, Laguna, Bartz, and Zidane were one team though Squall didn't want his father around. Vaan, Tifa, Cloud, and Terra were another and I knew why Terra chose to form such a team, so she could let the other woman in on the secret.

Tifa, well anyone could see she wouldn't leave Cloud's side, and Vaan had to travel with someone. Tidus and Yuna decided to travel with Cecil and Kain, and Lightening went off on her own. That left me to travel with Firion and Luneth "Luneth you seemed kinda disappointed." Firion said.

"Huh? You mean about not traveling with Terra? I know she's in good hands." He said distantly.

"No. I mean you looked like you were expecting someone last night yourself."

"Oh… Yes, I would have liked to see Arc, Refia, or… Ignus again. But I guess I'll just have to wait… until I go back home." He said sadly. He looked especially down when he said that last name.

I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You'll see him again. Don't worry."

He looked up at me with his bright green eyes, which weren't actually his natural eye color, knowing I understood then let a small smile cross his lips, "Yeah. I just hope that Sara isn't getting to him." We all let out a laugh and continued on with new comrades, and new hope to end this war between Chaos and Cosmos victoriously.

**And there!**

**For the record I don't know anything about what's supposed to gon on in Dissidia 012 accept for which characters are suppose to be in it.**


End file.
